I killed her
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: [ Character Death ] " I killed her... i..killed her... i was the weak one...she trusted me...and i killed her...Please...forgive me..." rated T


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

"_Ren, quick run! " Ayano yelled at the blonde boy as a wind blade stroke between the two throwing them back._

" _But Ayano! I can't leave Kazuma alone! He is my brother! I'm a Kannagi too! I have to-"_

" _Kazuma is not himself right now Ren! His condition is even worse than the previous time with the Pandemonium! He will actually kill you! " Ayano cut him off. It was then the she realized that another blade was heading towards Ren, so as quickly as she could, she stepped in from of the kid taking the hit all by herself. _

" _Damn…" She cursed under her breath as blood started dripping of her arm. Ren rushed to her side.  
" Ne-saa! Are you ok? I'm sorry . I-"_

" _Just go… Please… I- I will try and put some reason into this jerk… " She smiled to him and stood up. Ren hugged her and after wishing her luck, he did as she told him to do. _

" _Ok, Kazuma. Now it is only you and me.."_

Nothing, on that day, indicated what was going to happen… Everything begun so normal… Ayano went to school and so did Ren..Kazuma, too, went to do his usual patrolling… The day went on peacefully, till something caught Kazuma's eye. A huge wave of energy, all gathered at a near forest, a bit outside the city. As he flew towards that direction, he slowly begun to notice that there was no one there… _ " hmm..? I smell trouble…."_ As he stood there and tried to locate the source of the energy, a few footsteps got him moving. He flew up and threw a few blades of wind to that person behind him- which only brushed them- his jaw dropped after realizing who the person was:

Blonde hair, green eyes… A faint memory he had tried over and over again to bury at the deepest of his soul, was now standing there in flesh and bones staring at him directly in the eyes. Tsui Ling was the first to break the uneasy silence:

" K-Kazuma?...I-Is that..you?" she asked innocently. Kazuma snapped and shook his head to wake up from his trance.

" Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He asked sarcastically. " Come on Lapis, enough. This trick is getting a little too old, don't you think? "

Tsui Link took a step forward and tried to speak when another woman appeared right next to her. Kazuma was dumbfounded.

" Leave him Tsui Ling.. I told you he won't believe you.." the identical – but purple-eyed- woman said. Ok, now _this _was serious. If the girl wasn't Lapis, in disguise, then who was she?..

" Bernhardt! Show yourself you coward… And STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" Then a circle underneath Kazuma, formed, and suddenly he felt his body as if someone was holding it still.

" What the?..." Bernhardt came out of nowhere with an open book in his hands, whispering some weird words Kazuma had never heard of. The next thing he remembers is Bernhardt telling him something, that he actually couldn't make out. After that, total nothingness…

" _Ok, Kazuma. Now it is only you and me.."_

" Kazuma? Sorry to break it to you girly, but he is no longer here…. All I am is what's left from his long gone warmth.. I am his darkness, his fears, his hatred. I am the only one who was with him throughout those hard moments he had to go through while you were living your peaceful life being the heiress of the Kannagi.. Of the family he was forcefully tossed aside from! How do you think he was feeling when his own father looked at him in disgrace?Making him feel useless? A trash? How-"

" Enough! It wasn't my choice for him to live like that, so don't sell your bullshit to me cuz I won't buy it!" And with that Ayano launched an attack towards him.  
" Snap out of it Kazuma! Come back to me!" Kazuma raised a wind barrier to protect himself.  
" Don't waste your energy kido! I am too powerful for you to handle!" His yes widened as he saw the red-haired girl launching one attack after another.

" _Not going to give up uh?... Well, it's fine… I was going to kill you anyway…" _

" _**what's wrong?...where am i? hmm?... is this Ayano?...why is she fighting me?Why is she bleeding? What the hell is-"**_

" _Someone is up I see…." _

" _**What… who are you? Where am i?What's going on?" **_

"_Well, you don't have to know… Just stay back and watch" He let out an evil laugh and procceded on attacking Ayano._

" _**WHAT? NO WAI-"**_

*SLASH*

A wind blade slashed Ayano across her chest, tossing her back onto a tree. She tried to get up but she had already lost a lot of blood from her arm injury.

"_**Ayanoo! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHERE AM I? WHO AR-"**_

" _I am you, Kazuma Yagami… Don't you remember? What our dear Bernhardt did was put the "good" Kazuma to sleep and awaken me, the "Kazuma" you have been trying to bury deep deep inside…. " _

" _**What? Listen here buddy…I don't care what your issues are, but if you touch another hair on Ayano's body I swear to God imma send you to a place that is worst than hell itself!DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?" **_

"_Easy pal' .I'm only doing what you wanted to do all along…So just sit back and enjoy while I'm doing what you were too coward to do!" _

" Kazuma… Snap out of it… Why are you letting him control you? You are not this weak Kazuma…Wake up…" She trembled as she tried to stand, while leaning on Enraiha."

" _**Damn it Ayano! Don't stand up!Not in your condition! Leave! GO AWAY! I'll fight him on my own… It's myself… " **_

_"Don't waste your time Kazuma… She can't hear you…" _ Ayano was preparing another attack. Blood dripping on the ground, she was twitching and her sight was blurry.

" _awww..looks like our little princess isn't going to give up even though she is nearing death… Well then, let's help her get there once! " _ Kazuma started walking towards Ayano.

" _**No! NO! STOP THIS….GET AWAY FROM HER.. NO!" **_

" Ayano..i'm sorry… I'm back…Thank you…. Ayano…" She looked at him in disbelief but when she saw that his eyes were back to normal and so was his wind she gave him a weak smile and leaned against his chest.

" Kazuma…. Thank God…Thank God you're b-" Her voice disappeared when Kazuma's arm pierced through her already torn body… Blood filled the place, Enraiha dimaterialized and Ayano collapsed in his arms.

" _Huh…. Finally..That bitch doesn't know how to sh-" _

" _**A….ya….n..o…." **_

Then a wind surrounded Kazuma and leaving a heartbreaking scream a black shadow left his body and he returned to normal.

" AYANOOO! AYANOO WAKE UP! PLEASEEE! Please talk to me, Ayano!" He was pleading as he was holding her firmly in his blood stained arms. Ayano opened her eyes halfway, she raised her hand and put in on his cheek.

" Thank…God.._you…'re ba…." _She didn't even have the time to finish her sentence as she let out her last breath, closed her eyes and dropped her arm on her side…

Tears started falling from Kazuma's eyes as he took Ayano's face in his bloody palm.. Blood..From the injury that caused her to lose her life…

" _ayano….. " _he could barely call her name…. " Ayano…..AYANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He screamed as he raised his head towards the sky as if he was expecting someone from the Heavens to answer his call.

" WHY AYANOOO?WHY?WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS ME?why….*sobs* You had your whole life ahead…You had to live your life by my side! Live with me…..! Start a family together! * sobs* Your fire….had to warm my heart…*sobs* You were my only hope *sobs* And now you're gone!... " He said crying his heart out. Then he took a look at his arm…His eyes widened at the realisation….

" I killed..her…I killed her….. _I _killed her…." He hugged her and started moving back and forth, caressing her red velvet hair.

" Forgive me…Please forgive me…. I…I was weak….. I… I don't deserve to live…" He stood up and commaned his winds to cut through him…And so it happened….his blood splattered all over the place. As he collapsed dying near her, he took her in his arms and whispered with his last breath :

" _Now, I'll be with you forever…" _

_**So this one-shot came to my head and**_

_**I had to write it just for fun! **_

_**Keep watch LovezZz cuz**_

_**Kamigami no Mizudokei will**_

_**Start again!**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


End file.
